Ascendant
by leonia42
Summary: Imperial Agent Orsini begins her career in the wider galaxy as a freelance assassin during the Sacking of Coruscant. This is the first part of a background story that may lead to more stories later.
1. Part I

"Watch out!" a woman yelled out to the partner laying beside her. With more force than one would expect from someone of her size, she rolled over and threw her body on top of the other woman in the bed. A few milliseconds later, the telltale crashing noise of shattered glass met their ears. They didn't speak for the next few moments, only held their breaths while they waited for the danger to pass.

The sounds of war beyond the lush apartment building again resumed, a constant but distant roaring noise like a far-off thunderstorm. The familiar cacophony was almost reassuring after what they had just heard only minutes before. Some sort of projectile, maybe a propelled rocket or a large ordinance had detonated in a nearby tower. Whatever it had been, the resulting explosion had been forceful and intense, a powerful shockwave had flung out in every direction in the vicinity. The building the missile had struck was one of many within the residential zone, likely killing whatever unlucky civilians who hadn't yet managed to abandon their homes. Chances were low that it had hits intended target but the message it had sent was clear: nobody was safe in the Galactic City on Coruscant.

"Are you okay?" the woman on top of the other asked, her voice was unusually calm given the circumstances.

The other woman only nodded in affirmation, still unable to catch her voice after the tumultuous experience. Her heart was beating rapidly against her breastbone. The other woman could feel it beating against her own, a rapid rhythmic thumping that gave away the fear that her face was trying to hide.

At a casual glance, the pair of women looked to be of the same species. Their rich, blue skintone made it hard to distinguish one body from the other while they were so closely intertwined. They were both of a similar build and body frame: small in height but not overly short, lithe muscles toned for flexibility and fluid movement, long legs that granted agility and speed. But the differences were more apparent in their faces.

Where the Chiss had messy strands of dark, midnight blue hair hanging in her eyes, the companion below her had instead a pair of bald lekku. The lekku were adorned with intricate purple patterns that broke up the otherwise solid blue appearance. The Twi'lek also wore an unnecessary amount of make-up that emphasised her pouty, pinkish lips and highlighed her mesmerising, dark-green eyes. The Chiss only stared at her with her unblinking, pupil-less eyes that nearly glowed in the darkness, the red eyes were a unique feature that set her race apart from others. She had no need to draw further attention to her much more plain, blue facial features.

"That was..unsettling. My window is ruined!" the Twi'lek complained with an exasperated sigh. The Chiss finally moved off of her and gingerly began to brush away any stray shards of glass that had landed upon them. "I knew I should have left when the fighting started."

"Hindsight will make you blind," the Chiss said with the slight hint of a smirk on her face. She wasn't about to let anyone get away with an "I told you so". Carefully, she placed her barefeet on the floor and began to half-hazardly fashion one of the bedsheets around her body. The now-exposed Twi'lek began to make a disappointing noise but stopped when she realised the full extent of the damage done to her flat.

"You saved me," she said slyly, knowing the comment would irritate her friend rather than flatter her.

"Only because you are more valuable to me alive than dead," came the Chiss' dismissive retort. "And anyway, you've been a good host to me these last few days. Taking care of me in more ways than one," she smiled. With that, she got up and began to delicately make her way over to where the window frame opened up on to a small, decorative balcony. The plants on the balcony looked malnourished and scorched but the Chiss doubted their condition was due to the explosion.

With her back turned, the Twi'lek was able to make out the small cuts and scratches where pieces of glass had left their mark in the Chiss' back muscles. She could see small streams of darkened blood seeping slowly out of the fresh wounds. The Chiss didn't seem to notice, she was pre-occupied with looking downwards, making sure that the building they were in was still structurally sound. When she was satisfied, she then looked upwards at the blood-red sky and was taken aback by the unusual display.

The Twi'lek could see it too, though not as clearly from the safety of her bed. She didn't feel brave enough to tip-toe around the broken window pane to get a closer look, however. The sun was setting on that particular section of the city-world. From the sky, several meteors could be seen falling aimlessly towards the vulnerable buildings below. She had momentarily forgotten about her friend's injuries, being completely enthralled by the sight.

"It's beautiful," the Chiss said quietly, echoing the other woman's thoughts. "But what is it..oh look! There are ships fighting in orbit, no, in the atmosphere. More like falling apart, actually. The meteors are just left-over pieces of ship debris. That..can't be good."

"I don't think you should stand so close to the window, Móirín, some of those pieces are quite large," the Twi'lek warned her cautiously.

"Relax, what are the odds of..oh wow, those ships are massive," Móirín said as she pointed to the colliding shapes of a Republic warship and an Imperial destroyer. The resulting explosion was spectacular and the rate of raining debris began to increase exponentially. The Chiss' eyes widened in horror and without much forethought, she lept back towards the bed and grabbed her friend by the wrist. With one smooth movement, she was able to haul her up out of the bed, "Where's the safest room in this place, Pris?"

"Um, the bathroom downstairs, I think. It's the only room completely surrounded by interior walls."

"Come on," she dragged the Twi'lek behind her as she made her way down the overly decorative, but not especially practical, staircase at the end of the room. They could hear large chunks of debris striking and impacting their building, both the floor below and the ceiling above shook violently while they got to safety. The Twi'lek locked the bathroom door once they were securely inside, though it seemed like an unnecessary precaution.

"Good thinking, Priscilla," Móirín gave one of her rare compliments. They could still hear the bombardment going on around them but the shape of the walls where they had taken refuge provided maximum stability.

"I have my moments," Priscilla said as she caught her breath. She pulled on a silken bathrobe and began to search for a first aid kit among the various cabinets.

Móirín took in the new surroundings and was impressed by the high degree of luxury that the other woman required in her life. There was a grand spa tucked into one corner of the room, lined with precious Alderaanian stone. Multiple mirrors occupied every available amount of wall space and the decorative plants were all fakes. The wardrobe beside the spa was bigger than most living spaces Móirín had ever owned. She could certainly appreciate Priscilla's successful career once she could see all of the tangible rewards that came with it.

The Twi'lek found what she was looking for at the bottom of a cabinet where she stashed unwanted make-up and other such products. She had always intended to discard them but most were gifts from her many fans and admirers. With the med-kit in-hand, she instructed Móirín to sit on the steps that led up to the spa so that she could tend to her wounds. Again, the Chiss was mildly surprised. The illustrious dancer knew basic first aid and wasn't afraid of cleaning and covering simple cuts and bruises. Luckily, none of the lacerations were to deep and none required any sterile stitching work. While Priscilla set to her task, Móirín idly began to fashion her dark hair into a tight, compact braid to distract herself from the tingling sensation of kolto being applied to her already cold skin.

Móirín wasn't too bothered by the injuries, but she was getting restless about her predicament. She had decided to stay with Priscilla only a few nights before the fighting had started. Initially, she just wanted information and nothing else. Priscilla was a popular dancer who performed at the more exclusive venues that were frequented by many politicians and other powerful individuals. While most patrons came to watch her exotic routines, others were being probed for corporate secrets without their knowledge. Nobody thought twice about a pretty face and Priscilla had everyone wrapped neatly around her finger.

Unfortunately, this useful talent had been seized upon and exploited by the more influential bosses within a crime syndicate known as the Exchange. They kept a close eye on their little eavesdropper, keeping tabs through bodyguards and other methods of surveillance. This didn't deter the young dancer, however, as it allowed her to live a comfortable life in one of the most expensive apartment blocks on Coruscant. She may have been perceived as a captive of the Exchangeby some but she was still free to do what she enjoyed most: dance and gossip. If she got paid well to do as she pleased, even better.

The bathroom they were hiding in was beginning to feel [i]too[/i] comfortable, it had all the amenities of any other room in the apartment and then some. Clearly it was where Priscilla spent the vast majority of her time. It was where she prepared for long, exhaustive shows. It was also the only place she could squeeze in a few precious moments of alone time away from the ever watchful eyes of the Exchange. The room was beginning to fill with the subtle but overly sterile scent of the seaweed known as kolto, the universal healing product that even a casual medic could use effectively. The sound of the falling debris outside was starting to quiet down and, coupled with the kolto scent, Móirín was beginning to feel somewhat relaxed.

"I'm guessing your real name isn't Móirín Dominika," the Twi'lek said casually as she finished tending to her companion. Idle small talk wasn't exactly Móirín's favourite way to communicate.

"And yours isn't really Priscilla," the Chiss said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" Priscilla asked but Móirín gave her a dumfounded look. "Nevermind. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"It doesn't work like that," Móirín said dryly. "Besides, I already know yours. And you couldn't say mine even if you did know it."

"Try me."

"Rael'orsi'nuruodo."

"You're just making that up. Fine, have it your way. I guess you assassin-types have to keep a few secrets."

"Never said I was an assassin."

"Well, whatever you are, I have enjoyed your company these last few nights. Even if you just want what I know, it doesn't hurt to get a little bit of extra, ah, _attention_ out of the deal."

Móirín couldn't disagree with that. The Twi'lek dancer was beautiful and exceptionally talented. She had lured the Chiss into her home like a siren and the young, naive Móirín had been helpless to resist her enticing charm. She still hadn't managed to get what she had really been after and she knew she had to get on with things soon, before the war destroyed all of her opportunities.

"Jaleh Mael'lyn," Móirín said suddenly, snapping back to reality.

"What?"

"Do you know anything about him? Who he works for, any sort of unusual business he dabbles in?"

"You_ are _persistent. The sky is falling around our ears and you still want what you came for," she complained but the Chiss wasn't backing down so she continued, "Jaleh Mael'lyn..sounds familiar. Dark, tawny fur, alluring violet eyes?"

"I don't know what he looks like, never met him," Móirín said with a hint of annoyance.

"He's a good sort. Always tips well. Not bad looking for a Bothan.."

"This isn't helpful, Pris."

"Don't be so impatient. Anyway, I don't know many details about the man he works for. Some investor who has a considerable chunk of shares in a new technology company. It had some ridiculous name, cutting edge stuff-"

"WonderTech?"

"Yeah, that's it. They made a lot of fancy gadgets and mods that could be added to ordinary weapons and armour. The Exchange is eager to get their hands on one of their higher-ups."

"No doubt, they make some useful items. What else do you know?"

"Jaleh's boss is also one of the few diplomats who doesn't come to my performances. Keeps to himself, like he has some secrets to hide."

"Ah, makes sense as to why he'd hire me then."

"You're after Jaleh? But he's such a sweet man.."

"Uh, no. But Mael'lyn is my contact for another target. I like to get a feel for the people who pay me."

"Who are you after?"

"I shouldn't say. I'm not even sure if the contract is still good given the current situation. My target could already be dead. Or the contact. Or the client. What's the point in doing a job if I won't be getting paid at the end of it or can't prove that I took out the mark personally?"

Móirín looked about the room for some sort of inspiration abotu what to do next. On a chair sitting beside the basin, she noticed a pile of neatly folded clothes. [i]Her[/i] clothes, judging by the eccentric embroidery work. Her prized leather boots sat under the chair and an ornate bag that contained all sorts of valuable equipment was resting against the assortment. Móirín distinctly remembered changing in the bathroom the night before but the clothes had been strung about every which way on the floor and her kit bag had been deliberately hidden at the back of the walk-in wardrobe.

"Did you do that?" she said, pointing to the items on the chair.

"No, I was with you in the bedroom all day," Priscilla said with a mixture of amusement and suspicion.

"Then who..whatever happened to your bodyguard?"

"Brono?"

Móirín was uneasy. The burly human hadn't intimidated the young Chiss but he had struck her as a bully who enjoyed the authority that his job entitled him to. He was one of the Exchange's grunt workers tasked with making sure Priscilla wasn't distracted by undesirable visitors. He hadn't much liked the blue-skinned humanoid who had greeted him with a curt word and an obvious bribe. He had taken the bribe of course but hadn't left the two women entirely alone either. His disappearance during the debris storm had almost gone undetected, both Móirín and Priscilla were glad to be away from his watchful eye.

The Chiss walked over and fumbled through her personal belongings to make sure nothing had been stolen. The lock on her bag showed no signs of tampering but she had to be sure nothing had gone missing. One by one, she laid out each item on the floor as she took inventory. Among her small arsenal were the following: an unusual headpiece that looked like little more than a small microphone designed to be worn on the ear, a lightly modified Bothan carbine, a heavy sniper rifle broken down into its more compact components, a three-pronged stand folded up, an assortment of flashbnags and similar devices, a bundle of various tools used for hacking through terminals, and a small vibroblade hidden within a sheath that was thin enough to be worn comfortably within one of Móirín's boots. Priscilla whistled incredously at the display of items but kept whatever thoughts she had to herself.

She then proceeded to dress herself, feeling somewhat exposed for the first time during the orbital bombardment. The familiar fabrics felt reassuring against her dark blue skin and for a moment she forgot the sense of unease that had gripped her earlier. Just as she was pulling on her jacket, she thought she heard a whimpering noise coming from the wardrobe nearby. She pulled on the zipper of the jacket with one hand to disguise her hesitation but with the other she hefted the lightweight carbine into a more functionable position. Cradling the weapon with one arm, she quietly tip-toed over to where she thought the noise was coming from. With her back pressed against the wall she signalled to Priscilla to be silent just before she savagely kicked open the unlocked door.

Móirín had expected more resistance and was forced to scramble quickly to maintain her balance. She brought her weapon up to bear properly and dropped instinctly to a close-quarters fighting stance. As the door flung open, the source of the strange noise was revealed. The large form of Priscilla's bodyguard lay curled up on the floor, trembling with fear and cowardice. The Chiss almost laughed at the absurd sight, she had expected something a bit more frightening to be waiting in the shadows but there was no one else.

Before the assassin could make any inquiries of her new prey, Priscilla interjected with a scolding tone, "What are you doing in there, Brono? I thought you'd be sensible enough to get out of here." Móirín wasn't convinced that the human even knew what the word sensible meant, he seemed like he was more brute than brawn to her.

"I wanted to but the storm never let up," the man tried to explain. He nervously rubbed his scruffy chin and eyed the barrel of the weapon pointed at his chest with disgust but Móirín was determined to stand her ground.

"It's not a storm, you idiot! This entire planet has been turned into a war zone, it's nost just going to blow over in half an hour," the Chiss said with astonishment.

"Can you stop pointing that at me?" the man asked nervously.

"No. Tell us what you're doing here and maybe, _maybe_ we'll think about letting you live to see the debris falling from the sky," Móirín continued to chide him.

"You don't have to threaten him," Priscilla protested.

"_Clearly_ your bodyguard fails at protecting you, my lady. Perhaps you would be better served by one who is _actually_ holding a gun right now?"

The Twi'lek didn't disagree but the human was beginning to panic, "You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man just looking for a safe place to hide would you?"

"Wouldn't I?" Móirín stared him with her unblinking red eyes, her voice was nearly a whisper and her finger audibly clinched the carbine's trigger mechanism. The man flinched but the Chiss had deliberately not removed the safety setting.

"Go on, get out of here, and never come back!" Priscilla yelled at the man as Móirín lowered her weapon. He didn't hesitate as he ran out of the room. The Chiss was slightly annoyed by her companion's sudden decision but she didn't see the point in traumatising the bodyguard further. There certainly was no point in allowing the human to remain with them. No way could she be convinced to trust a man who would rather hide in a linen closet than fulfill his duty.

"Now that that that little sideshow is dealt with, we should focus on the main event," Móirín said with dramatic flair while holstering her carbine in its place against her hip and right thigh. She placed the vibroblade in her left boot and began to put the rest of the items on the floor back into her kit bag.

"What?"

"You have a holovid display set around here, right?"

"Yeah, but we'll only get emergency transmissions during a crisis like this. I'm not sure how useful that's going to be for.. whatever it is you need it for."

"It'll be plenty useful when I'm done with it."

"Is now really the time to be messing around? We should get out of here before the building collapses."

"We need to find out what's going on out there. Stick with me if you want danger and excitement. Or don't. The altenative is probably less than pleasant," the Chiss said with a sardonic grin. The Twi'lek dancer wasn't going to be a useful sidekick if it came down to a fight but she was someone worth getting to safety. Móirín wasn't going to be too broken up about it if she didn't have to escort the other woman around, however.

Priscilla simply nodded in agreement, choosing the better of her two options. She wasn't too thrilled with letting an assassin watch over her, even if she was pleasing to look at.


	2. Part II

Móirín was thankful that Priscilla had chosen to remain with her but she regretted taking on the task of looking after the psuedo-celebrity as the residential district became more vulnerable to the warzone nearby. It had only taken a few minutes of tinkering to transform the holovid display unit into a hacking device that allowed the resourceful Chiss to get a feel for what was happening on the ground on both sides. She didn't have much of a vested interest in either the Republic or the Sith-ran Empire but she did need to find a safe route to evacuate her new companion. Her quarry would have to wait for the moment, assuming the target had lived through the first few waves of the assault. But considering her target was an employee of the Senate building, she might have to worry about chasing down evacuees that would have been given top clearance and the highest possible level of security. That concern was for later, however, the more pressing matter was to get out of the lush apartments that threatened to trap the pair instead of providing any sort of security against the various ground forces.

Eventually the assassin was able to piece together enough intel to ensure what she hoped would be a relatively safe route. She hadn't spent enough time on Coruscant to have a local's view but she knew that stealing a local's vehicle might turn the odds back into her favour. After the first one proved ineffective half way through the journey she decided quality was always going to trump quantity and she went for a much more luxious skycar, the sort that transported vulnerable persons with ease, comfort, and much more security than the average citizen could expect. Priscilla remained quiet, probably in a state of shock after seeing the ruined remains of her favourite locales. The attack was unfathomable, no one had ever dared to strike the Republic at its heart, it had always been assumed that the defenses were too strong and the occupants to precious to risk which would encourage any and all soldiers to fight with more tenacity than they would on any other world.

While she was no foreigner to combat, Móirín had been trained for subterfuge and stealth, the idea of taking part in a more direct line of combat unnerved her and she tried her best to keep her distance from it. Battlefields were too chaotic and messy and while the distraction could be used to her advantage, there was just too many risks to entertain such a notion. There were plenty of distractions along their current path anyway, namely other civilians seeking refuge from the destruction that threatened everyone indiscriminantly. Móirín was dreading the sight that would meet them at the starport, more than likely all space traffic would be halted. Who knew what sort of dangerous lurked beyond the planet's atmosphere? Still, she he had to try, getting Priscilla offworld was the only thing she could think of at the moment, no where on the surface was safe. If she could bribe the right people or make her companion seem more importan than she was, their might still be a chance, otherwise the trip to Liston Starport was a waste of both their time.

She wasn't entirely sure why she felt so compelled to look out for the Twi'lek's well-being, maybe she was the closest person she had to a friend at that moment and unusual sensation of sentimentality had taken over her senses. In the future she would have to make sure to avoid such nuances and get on with her mission, friendships didn't put credits in your account after all and there were bigger matters to deal with. It wasn't hard to understand the common desire that assasins held regarding solo operations. Even if her training had emphasised the value of teamwork, she had already learned that trust was hard to come by and profits shared were never going to be good enough.

Besides, she had already given up on teamwork after her previous unit was obliterated on their first major mission away from her home planet of Thule. She had trained with many other young Chiss who were looking for new opportunities in the wider galaxy, eager to get away from the traditions of home and to get as far away from the Empire's influence as possible. If that meant mercenary work then so be it, it wouldn't matter who hired her so long as it was good pay. And it meant she could get away from the rules and regulations that came with normal Chiss life, no longer worried about the Ascendancy and her place within it.

The small colony of Thule had been one of the first beyond Chiss space and had been intended to serve as a model colony for future expansion efforts. Unfortunately, the Empire had caught wind of the new arrivals in territory that they deemed to be their own. But then, the Empire's entire existance was built on dominating every known piece of galactic civilisation so they considered everything to belong to them, rightfully or wrongly. While she still had family on Thule, she had no intention of associating with Chiss that would rather ally with the Sith than resist their influence. At least they hadn't allied with the much weaker Republic and she was sure that the alliance with the Empire was a temporary one while the Chiss built up their strength for later.

Either way, politics was of little interest to her, which was ironic given her current mission at the heart of the galactic political scene. There was little time to reminiscent about the home she had left behind or the assassination team that she had managed to betray to advance her own personal career. Had they been better assassins, they wouldn't have bitten off more than they could chew anyway and there was now less competition in the field for her to worry about. But if she failed to take advantage of the situation on Coruscant, she could very well find herself back at square one and if anyone had learned of her past actions she'd have a much harder time gaining employment in the future.

The sight of long queues met her and Priscilla as they got closer to the starport. She was going to have to get clever if she was going to get the dancer off-world. No sense in parking the skycar out of the way, better to look like they were in a hurry anyway. Without much thought for the panicked pedestrians, she pushed her way quite literally through the crowd and got as close to the main terminal's entrance as possible. Several aliens yelled and shooked their various appendages at her but she took no notice.

Hurriedly, she got out of the vehicle and took Priscilla by the hand, her grip tight on the other woman's wrist. She'd be damned if this was a waste of her time. The Twi'lek made no fuss but she was shaking quite noticeably, probably a mixture of fear and apprehension given how tense the atmosphere was in the crowded building.

As far as Móirín could tell, there were no telltale signs of Republican troops fortifying what she would have considered to be vital infrastructure. Maybe they were too occupied by the Sith forces elsewhere, too overwhelmed to help important civilians seeking refuge away from the fighting. Typical military attitude, putting their own needs before any other. At most, she saw the occasional standard issue blaster pistol resting in the hip holsters of the usual security officers who were clearly not coping well with the unusual circumstances. If it came down to force, she might actually have a chance.

"Do you have some sort of plan?" Priscilla whispered in her Chiss companion's ear as they wound their way through the crowd.

"Don't need one. Just follow my lead," Móirín responded with mock confidence.

"That's not very reassuring," the Twi'lek complained with indignation.

They approached what looked like the most secure section of the terminal, the gaudy lounges and presence of various protocol droids indicated it was a much more exclusive area than the one before and the crowds was much thinner. The number of security personnel was thicker than what they had seen previously and the guards were all holding their weapons for everyone to see. There was a make shift barricade set-up near the corridor that led to the landing pads where a crowd of expensively clad civilians was being held at bay. Móirín noticed that one or two of the would-be passengers was being escorted through at one end of the checkpoint and for the first time she felt like fortune was beginning to smile on them. The only difficulty was the small army guarding the way through.

"This looks promising," the assassin voiced her thoughts out loud.

"But there's a long queue to go through and they want some special identification that I don't have.."

"Come on, we're getting you out of here one way or another, a few guys who have never fired their weapons before aren't going to stop me," Móirín assured her as she fumbled through a pouch on her belt where her credits were stored. There wasn't going to be enough for a bribe, so much for plan alpha. The Chiss frowned but part of her was relieved that she wouldn't have to lose any of her hard earned credits on such a venture, even if the amount was a lot smaller than she remembered it. Sometimes the best approach was try walking through the front door anyway.

She walked right up to the front of the line, ignoring the grumbles and complaints from the other influential types trying to get off-world, "Who's in charge up here? I have clearance to get my patron to safety. Didn't anyone get my message earlier?"

"What message, ma'am?" a younger security officer asked with genuine concern.

"The one that said that the Echani's senator was coming and needs immediate passage away from this war-striken world! Honestly, this place is a mad-house, anyone could try to waltz right through and steal a ship with this level of competency. Take me to your superior, son, I haven't the time to waste on you," she jabbed him in the chest with a finger to make her point and despite his body armour he seemed intimidated enough by the direct confrontation.

"Follow me," he said shakily with only a casual glance at Priscilla. It wouldn't take long for him to connect the dots that the Echani senator wasn't likely to be a Twi'lek but Móirín had been urgent and brash enough to at least look like someone that should be taken seriously. Besides, the kid looked harried from the day's events and was probably anxious to do something other than stand around playing crowd-control.

They were brought to the edge of the barricade which revealed that there was actually two layers to the makeshift durasteel structure. Between the two layers they were met by a much older human with a much more sinister looking gun in his hands than the rest of the security forces. The authoratative figure wasn't guarded, his men were probably stretched far too thin for such triviliaties anyway.

"Shouldn't you be the Ryyloth senator? What kind of game is this?" he growled at the pair of them.

"Racism aside, I think your young recruit heard wrong. I said she was part of the senator's entourage, rather she is the Echani senator's wife and I've been ordered to escort her to safety," Móirín spoke quickly as she bluffed her way through the exchange.

"We did hear that a group of senators was supposed to be making their way here with some trooper escorts," the man said as he tried to rationalise the situation as Móirín presented it. "But you're just one...one what? A bodyguard?"

"Yes, I've worked with the Echani office for quite some time now. Lovely people, really.

I can't go into the details, but I'm supposed to be working with a low profile here, you know? Slip one or two people out from the Senate Building while the enemy is distracted and get them here. It's a dangerous job but that's why they hire the best.

Can you imagine what sort of fallout would happen if the Empire murdered the senators or their famiies? Bureacracy can barely function when there isn't an invasion or some treaty going on. Civilian starports are the only ones that are safe for the moment, but that won't last long."

"I've heard a lot of rubbish stories today, but yours at least makes some sort of sense," the man rubbed his chin as he tried to decide whether to believe the assassin or not. After a long pause he finally came to his conclusion, "Since you're not part of the escort that I was expecting I can't possibly take your word on this, understand?"

Móirín sighed, so much for plan beta. She hastily pulled her carbine free from its holster and before the man could react, she pointed it at the cieling and fired off five quick bursts of blue light. A few fragments of dented durasteel rained overhead and screams could be heard all around as the restless crowd began to panic. The guards would be occupied with retaining control and all Móirín would have to worry about was the shocked security officer in front of her if he decided to take his chances.

"Either let us through or not but stand in my way and you'll regret it, and that's no lie," she said with a sly expression, she was hoping that he'd back down but wasn't going to hesitate to put a few rounds through his skull if need be. The man simply ran back around the corner to the safety of his troops and didn't look back. "Always love a coward. Makes life so much easier."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Priscilla asked once she found her voice again, having never been so close to a high-powered weapon while being fired in an enclosed environment before.

"A little, though this is the part where we must go our seperate ways. There will be ships in there that haven't left yet, you'll be fine. I have to get on with my job before this stupid war kills my target without me. A girl's gotta make a living, right?"

"I worry about you, this lifestyle is too dangerous."

"That's sweet but I can take care of myself, really."

"Will we see each other again?"

"I can't make promises like that, Pris. If the Empire is bold enough to attack the Republic here then things are about to get ugly in the galaxy for all of us. At least I can take contracts from both sides.."

"Still focused on the job, that's.. well, that's unfortunate. I enjoyed what little time we had together."

"Me too but can we make this quick, I really have things to do.."

"Fine, take care of yourself Rael'orsi'nuorodo," Priscilla stumbled slightly on the proper pronouncination but it was the first time Móirín had heard her name spoken by a non-Chiss.

Maybe their encounter had meant more to Priscilla than she had expected it to, a shame there wouldn't be an opportunity later to see what could have possibly developed between the two of them. Móirín looked down at her weapon with a pang of guilt, trying to hide her expression. She was still a Chiss no matter how hard she tried to escape it, emotions were just frivolous and impractical nuances that she didn't have time for. Suddenly she felt a hand delicately cupping her chin and before she could push away the Twi'lek kissed her on the lips in a way that was definitely more than platonic. After the brief moment had passed, there was nothing left to say and the other woman made her way down the corridor to the docking bays, she looked over her shoulder more than once but Móirín tried not to make it obvious that she was watching.

When she was gone from view, the Chiss smiled down at her modified carbine, "Don't be jealous. You finally have me all to yourself. Let's go see what kind of trouble we can rustle up, eh?"

With that, she made her way down a service corridor to avoid the rioting crowd within the terminal. Once she was outside again, she had a good view of the landing pads with their various ships firing up their engines and preparing to lift-off. She wasn't sure if she could spot Priscilla's blue lekku from where she stood but knew she would have made it to one of the ships without any hassle. She sighed and looked in the opposite direction, where the Senate Building and her task awaited her. There was a platoon of Republic soldiers in shining armour approaching from a nearby boulevard, probably sent at last to reinforce the starport. She couldn't tell which direction they had been sent from but it was likely that she needed to hurry before the Senate chambers became a battleground of their own.


	3. Part III

The Chiss assassin was reluctant to reach her destination. The luxurious speeder that she had "borrowed" was just beginning to grow on her during the brief journey between the civilian starport and the more pristine senate district. The speeder blended in nicely with its sorroundings even if its driver did not. Móirín quietly landed the small vehicle a few streets down from the famous boulevard that led up to the dome-like Senate Chambers. The boulevard was almost ominous in appearance with the towering statues and banners that lined it. The wide pathway sat at the footsteps of the building that was the heart of Republic democracy, her racial enemy by association.

The young Chiss couldn't help but be in awe of the grand display, however, and she could barely make out the entirety of the large structure from her current vantage point. Though the historical building sat on one of the upper layers of Coruscant, it still managed to block out much of the sun's rays with its bulbous design, creating long shadows beneathe its eaves that obscured the parkland that encircled it. The exotic gardens some how managed to compliment the artificial materials and embolden the grand archicture that dominated that section of the capital city and for a long while Móirín was taken back by the gentle contrast. The Republic certainly knew how to put on a comforting display even if their handle on galactic control was less than perfect.

From far enough away, she imagined the Senate Chambers dazzled like a glorious gem with all its gilded ornamentation and its numerous windows. The grandeur and scale of its design reminded her of images she had seen of the palaces and other seats of power that the Chiss Ascendancy's politicians often would fight over on her peoples' homeworld of Csilla. She had never cared much for her own culture and cared even less about the selfish rulers that were responsible for creating the unusual alliance between the Chiss and the Sith Empire.

As for her opinion on the Republic senators, she felt they were weak and deserved to lose the conflict against their militaristic betters. They were simply the lesser of two evils but in no way could they consider themselves to be their enemy's moral superior. The conflict between the two factions would only ensure that people like Móirín had a role to play in a market ladden with well-paying players seeking revenge against the other side. While the war itself and all the suffering that it would no doubt cause worried her, the amount of profit that could be gained from an ongoing conflict was enough to keep her smiling.

She adjusted the ear piece for the headset prototype that she had been unable to don earlier, afraid to attract too much attention with its lit up holo display. It sat comfortably in place but before she could scan the local archives for any useful data such as building schematics that might provide some inconspicious route to and through the facility that housed the various senators' offices, a familiar beeping noise emitted from the small commlink that was tucked away in her belt pouch. With a bit more optimism that she had thought she could possess given the circumstances, she gingerly played the audio recording that had just been sent to the device. With any luck, her Bothan contact would finally be giving her something more useful for tracking down her target other than her name and job position.

Unfortunately the message that played back to her was a pre-recording intended to transmit to an automated client list upon the user's demise, thanking them for all their support and wishing them luck in the future. So much for getting in touch with her contact, she would have to consider if the mission was still worth the effort of going in blindly. Had she not been so distracted by Priscilla as an individual, she could have extracted more valuable intel out of her as had been the assassin's original intention. But Móirín was still young and despite her high opinion of herself and her capabilities, even she knew that she was still a novice at her current profession. She had simply allowed herself to be caught up by the majesty of Coruscant and it's wonderful sights and forgotten how to focus on the true task before her.

There were no excuses now and as she hacked her way through a local personnel database that her headset had tuned into, she realised just how influencial and powerful her employer was within the criminal syndicate known as the Exchange. She had already known that he was an important individual but hadn't realised he was both a senator and a shareholder of the company that the Exchange was attempting to use Móirín's mission to undermine. The senator's assistant that she was supposed to assassinate was the sister of the Echani senator, her employer's biggest rival. The power struggles between senators were of no concern to her but she did find it mildly interesting to see the larger implications of the role she was playing in their manipulative games. It made her feel more important than she actually was in the grand scheme of things.

The decision to continue on was an easy one to make after that, there was no need to upset such an influencial and high-paying client. The trouble of getting into the building was proving to be non-existent. The security cams revealed most of the building had been evacuated hours prior to her arrival. The only difficulty she had was locating the office of Senator Danica Ari and what she hoped would also be the same workplace as her actual target, one Danica Shri. There were nearly a million offices to filter through and the Echani were no limited to a single section of the complex. As far as she could tell, there was no rhyme or reason to the organisation of the offices and she couldn't even find out what work hours the person she was after would have kept.

There was no gurantee that her quarry would still be on world, let alone at her workplace during an invasion. But that was the only starting point that Móirín had and she would have to make the most of the opportunity. Besides, it was too early to get too pessimistic about the odds. She repositioned her kit bag on her shoulder and made her way through the empty lane ways to get a closer look at the impregnable building that she would have to navigate through.

On the opposite side of the Senate Chambers from her current trajectory would have been another large starport though she suspected it would quickly become a battleground as the Sith took their prize if it wasn't already. The sky traffic that would have littered the space between skyscrapers was virtually non-existant and an eerie quiet made the hair on the back of Móirín's neck stand on end. For the first time since landing on the metropolian world, Coruscant felt as if it was frozen in time, waiting for its untimely end to arrive. She knew it would be only moments before the sounds of war reached her ears again and that thought spurred her onwards with haste.

There was only one noticeable entrance as she approached the building, an unnecessarily large, gaping archway big enough to allow a small space craft to maneuvre through with no obvious doors or sealing devices. The open-air entry was a testament to how unprepared the Republic was to fight a war in their own territory, only a handful of Senate guards would have patrolled and screened anyone visiting the Senate building.

However, none of the so-called guardians of democracy could be seen as she approached. Infiltration would be remarkably easy and Móirín was amused that she could walk right through the front door with such ease. Once inside, she turned off the visible holo display on her headpiece and try to commit the path to the various office enclaves to memory. The device would attract too much attention and if she was intent on remaining in the shadows then she would have to do without it.

The details and extravagance of the interior was even more impressive than the outside, each member of the Republic was represented by its local trademarks whether in the form of an art piece or garden pieces. There were different music and holo displays that triggered as she passed each pillar in the antechamber and for the most part the atrium that she entered through seemed untouched by current events.

The high ceilings reached so high that she could not make out where they ended. They allowed natural sunlight to filter down to the lower levels, creating both shadows and birght patches throughout the main chambers. The differing levels of lighting made for great cover, not that she had particular need for it as she had not ran into another living soul for several long minutes. She quietly kept to the edges of each room, searching for a droid service corridor that would lead into the maintenance ducts, trying not to let the gentle atmosphere lull her into complacency. _Either do the job right or don't do it at all_, she thought to herself.

Eventually she stumbled across an unusual grate in a wall hidden behind a woody vine that had taken over more than its fair share of a nearby garden bed. The schematics on her visor's HUD acknowledged that a small passageway was connected to the room at the same point but gave no detail on where it led. It could have been a dead end but she was eager to stop searching in the open for a suitable hiding place to plot her next move in.

With a bit more effort than it should have taken, she defeated the vine's grip on the durasteel plating and used a cutting tool to unlock the hinges. After a cautionary glance around, she slipped inside the dark crawl space and took in a lungful of stale but still breathable air, replacing the grate behind her as she took stock of her new surroundings. The uninterrupted darkness implied the ventelation shaft was sealed and she safely turned her visor back on to guide her through the cramped maze.

The space she remained in was a tight fit with her bulky kit bag pushing uncomfortably into her shoulder as she moved slowly along. She came to an intersection after a few long minutes that opened up into a much larger crawl space, big enough to house a Wookiee by her estimates. The trick would be finding a way upwards, she'd need to get out of the droid areas and into the ones that mechanics and other organics would use, preferably with ladders and handholds that would help her traverse the various levels.

Thankfully she wouldn't need to climb too high and the more open area allowed her to move comfortably on all fours instead of dragging her body along with just her elbows for leverage. It only took a few more minutes of that for her to become annoyed, however, as she could feel callouses building up on her unprotected hands. _Next shopping trip - get gloves, the practical kind made out of tough krayt leather_, she thought as she tried to distract herself from the awkward struggle in the ducts.

Occasionally she would go through a room where she'd expect some sort of security detaile to be keeping watch against such persons as herself but every room that the ducts ran through remained quiet and devoid of people. There was the occasional guard escorting people to safety but she could see no signs of full squadrons and she hadn't seen a single armoured Republic trooper in the building.

Part of her felt the lack of military presence was a bad sign, either the Republic had already lost or the fighting had already happened with all the senators being safely evacuated far away and she would be wasting her time. It would be sheer luck if she found her target at the rate she was going at. Maybe working in a team wasn't such a bad idea, at least in terms of intel gathering and covering multiple hot spots at a time.

She wasn't ready to give up, the credits were too good on this job and she was running into less obstacles than usual so that would speed the whole process up, not that she had any idea of how she'd deliver the news to her employer and claim her reward once it was all said and done. _One problem at a time, stay focused, should be getting close to those offices now.._

The occassional whisper or murmur could be heard as she passed each opened vent. Judging by the few words she could make out from her distance, they were scared voices that sounded like stranded civilians

"Are they coming?"

"They said to hold tight so they must be on the way."

"It's taking too long, the Sith have already moved on to new targets. Or so I hear."

"Who told you that? We're in the safest building on Corsucant. We'll be fine, don't worry."

"How can you be sure? I hate waiting, maybe if we leave now we can make it out in time.."

"Don't be an idiot, the last patrol sent to us was wiped out. We just have to be patient."

"But I have family off world and I can't even tell them that I'm still alive."

"Calm down, senator, please. The Republic won't abandon us."

Móirín smirked to herself, amused that the aliens had wound up in such an awkward situation. And they had revealed a little bit more about the order of events. The other senators must have been evacuated when the orbital bombardment started leaving only a few behind to collect data or hide their political secrets from their enemies. She didn't doubt that the Republic had all intentions of sending in rescue squads to escort the remainder when it was safe to do so but she didn't get the feeling that window of safety would present itself for quite some time.

She wasn't overly enthusiastic that the Empire had the Republic on the run on their own capital but she felt no sympathy for their victims who weren't strong enough to fend off the invaders either. So long as she finished her job before any more troops of either side decided to investigate the building, preferably before anyone with a lightsabre showed up, everything would work in her favour. Before she got to the end of the journey in the maintenance ducts, her mind was already beginning to process what she had overheard along the way. She was already thinking how she might use the unusual opportunity to her advantage.

There were several options available to her. She could try disguising herself as a senate guard or bribe someone to take her to the Echani senator's office. Even if the senator wasn't there, she'd have access to a lot of useful personal information from the senator's private terminal that could get her to the right location.

As she prepared to find a sturdy spot to drop out of the duct, she had a much more complicated but interesting concept that might help her not only get to the senator's assistant but also into a position to kill the target without hassle. If she could pull it off, it would be almost comical and she was bold enough to try.

Confident that she had found the right enclave of offices at last, she descended into another maitnenance alley as she had done when she started the treacherous trek. She quickly glanced over her clothing and tried to convince herself that she was just another survivor waiting for reinforcements. The extra hardware might evoke unwanted questions but as long as she appeared honest about her motives they might be overlooked.

She unfastened the tight knot that kept her dark blue hair in place and tried to make it look as messy as possible, to her own dismay. She also hid away any jewelry or baubles that were visible on her outfit, her skintone alone was going to make her stand out enough and she didn't need to look like some sort of rich burecrat on top of it. With one last deep breath she calmed the fluster of nerves that was beginning to show; a Chiss in the Senate Chambers wasn't going to have an easy time acting like she belonged.

Móirín pushed her shoulders back and took on a more casual walk, her weapons holstered and leaving her vulnerable to anyone who might have felt she was a threat. As she got closer to the office area where only two senate guards stood watch she began a frantic sprint, as if she were running for her life and relieved to see refuge around the corner. The guards trained their electric polearms on her, one even had a small hold out blaster, but they seemed more interested in whatever invisble foe was pursuing Móirín.

"Were you followed?"

"Did you lead them here?"

"I lost them. They were droids. Empire droids with lots of guns. Patrolling the perimetre of the building. I didn't know where else to go, got seperated from the tour group because I wanted to see more of the statues in the garden and then I was on my own. After what happened at the Jedi Temple...I didn't know where else to go, they obviously don't care about civilian casualties. This place is so big and empty, never thought I'd find anyone else in here. But thank the Maker I found you!" she said all this in between long breaths that were genuine after her run, the panic wasn't hard to fake given the circumstances and she could see sympathy in the eyes of her rescuers.

One guard put his hand on her back and urged her behind their look out post. Normally she would take issue with anyone touching her without permission but he seemed to believe her story so she had to go along with it. The other nodded to his comrade as he stayed vigilant, watching out for the new enemy.

"Miss, we've been holed up here for hours without any news. Our transmissions are jammed, what can you tell us? Was there just the one droid looking for you?"

"I.. I don't know, it's the only one I saw but I could hear others. I didn't want to draw any attention to myself so didn't get a better look."

"Who is this newcomer? She might be a spy!" a deranged civilian asked. She couldn't tell what sort of position he must have held but she noted the rest of the trapped workers were sitting as far away from him as possible.

"Relax, she's not here to hurt us, she got stuck here just like the rest of us. You haven't taken more stims and worked yourself up again have you?" the guard asked the other human with a sigh.

"Don't question me, just do your job soldier. Look at all those weapons. And what race is she anyway, never seen anything with creepy eyes like that before."

"He does make a point, why are you carrying so many guns? You said you were with a tourist group?"

"It's complicated, the tourist group was my cover. I've actually been sent here by the Republic to extract a senator to a safe vessel before the Empire comes back here," Móirín hated using the same lie twice but she didnt like the way the old human was staring at her. He was going to blow the entire thing with all of his questions.

"That's hard to believe, the Chiss are allied with the Empire," someone else spoke up.

"Not all of us," she said before she could think of a better comeback. "Many of us are neutral and some even support the Republic in quiet. I know what it looks like but that's the point. That was how I was able to slip past enemy lines and get here. Had I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead."

"You're story isn't adding up and you can't blame us for not trusting you," the man was empathic but cautious and he kept his iconic weapon drawn as they spoke.

"Here, will this help?" she unhooked her belt and lowered all of her weapons to the ground, including the vibroblade tucked away in her boot. The act of goodwill didn't change the guard's mind but he seemed more willing to listen to her and the other man no longer had a case for his protests.

"I don't need you to believe me but know that I have been sent her to make sure that survivors get out of here safely, I was sent primarily to get the senators but I see no reason to forfeit the lives of others who have no where else to go. We could easily fight our way out of here if we worked together, there's a shuttle waiting at the northeast entrance.. or at least there will be in an hour. You don't want to miss it, do you?"

The guard thought for a moment, "It would only take fifteen minutes to get there from our current position if we don't have any incoming fire to worry about. And we haven't seen any patrols for the last few hours so the sooner we go the more likely we are to avoid any change in the enemy's plans. But these men and women can't fight, there aren't many senators here either, most got out early. It's mostly assistants, secretaries, maintenance staff, that sort of thing. There's a handful of hold-out blasters but not enough for everyone, we have maybe two med-kits for the entire group and there aren't any rations so I was already anxious to get moving anyway.

However, working together requires trust and you're not a Republic trooper. Nor are you an enemy, judging by your appearance so I guess we can't be picky. If you've got a plan, I'd love to hear it because we're quickly running out of options. The troopers that were supposed to get to us never made it but they probably drawed too much attention. There's a chance we could make it to the other end of the building without the same trouble but it's not a good chance if there are droids to worry about."

"If they had several droids wouldn't they have already sent them in here to clean up what was left? The majority of the fighting is happening at the Jedi Temple and in orbit. Neither side has the time to go looking for Republic senators yet. That's why there are lone specialists like me. But I need a moment to take stock of how many people we have here and all our provisions, as small as they may be. If you give me a moment to look around I can give you your plan to extract everyone out of here."

After a moment the man nodded, he clapped her firmly on the shoulder, "What's your name?"

"I can only give you my code name: Nightshade," for a moment she thought he was about to laugh but he just smiled instead.

"Are all of your people so mysterious? Doesn't matter, you can do as you want but leave your weapons here."

She bowed her head in agreement and began to slowly walk around the communal space that connected the four offices together. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed the unhappy man from before watching her and she gave him a wink. He left her alone after that, clearly a man of words and not anything else. Though she could see the door with the Echani symbol embezzled on its surface, she made a point of looking through the other offices first to not draw attention to her real purpose.

Her excitement level was rising, here she was behind enemy lines and her prey was close at hand. Even without weaponry, she knew she could fight her hands if needed. She still had the necessary equipment for hacking into the senator's computer terminal and the art of slicing kept her focused. The task required sharp reflexes and a quick mind and once she was past the main layers of security she finally let herself relax for the first time.

While she downloaded the entire database to her portable datapad, she looked for any obvious links between the senator and her sister. It didn't take long to notice that her sister, Danica Shri, was also a user of the same terminal and her own login information was available. Before Móirín could follow the information trail to Ari's computer, she was interrupted by two voices whispering beyond the office's door.

The voices got louder as it became clear that at least one of them was about to enter the same room as the Chiss assassin. But Móirín had been given permission to be there so she quickly disconnected her datapad from the computer and held it in her hand like a scanner. Moving closer to the window in case things got ugly, she tried to look natural as she scanned for hidden spy devices.

"Oh, you scared me. Wasn't expecting to find anyone here though I had wondered where you had wandered off to. Sorry, I'm.. being rude. My name is Danica Shri. I've heard you're here to help us," a younh woman with rather pale skin and stunningly beautiful silver hair that fell down to her back in long waves introduced herself. Móirín nearly choked on the stroke of good luck she had just received. She was impressed with the Echani's soft appearance, with her grey eyes and gentle voice, and at the light way the other woman walked towards her, as if she was nearly floating. Despite the colour of her hair, her skin was youthful and her face showed no signs of aging.

"A pleasure to meet you," Móirín was finally able to say as she gripped the other woman's hand in her own. Her eyes were captivating, full of emotion and it took the Chiss a moment to look away. "I was just, uh, making sure the room was safe. From spies. I hope it doesn't bother you."

"Not at all, I was just coming to collect something for my sister. She already left with the other senators but they were in such a rush and I came back to download all her data, to keep it safe. Politicians always have to keep their secrets out of their rivals hands, right? It's an endless game that most get pleasure out of. I just like working close to family though, she told me not to come back here but I didn't listen. Even if I die here, I have to make sure the information stays safe. It's my duty to my people and my family. She's all that I have left," the Echani turned her head then though Móirín couldn't determine why she felt so comfortable with divulging her thoughts to a stranger, "I'm just worried, someone has been sent to kill Ari, I just know it. I can't prove it but I can keep her safe, right? It might not matter soon, the Empire might destroy all of us. But if they don't.. I can't risk it. I don't know what Ari is up to lately, something secret and dangerous judging by the way she blocked me out of her computer. And here I am babbling like an idiot to someone I've never met before, no wonder she never confided in me."

There was the beginnings of tears forming in the Echani's eyes, as if the issue with her sister ran much deeper than she was letting on. Móirín couldn't bare to see the other woman in pain and though she was a marked woman, she would not take advantage of someone in such an emotional state. She reached up to wipe away the tear before it fell and her hand lingered on the other woman's face longer than necessary. Shri touched her hand with her own and bowed in appreciation for the comforting gesture. Their eyes locked afterwards and for a brief moment Móirín though of how Priscilla had said goodbye to her, seeing her face in place of the Echani's for a brief second. She pulled back instinctively, not even sure if what she thought was going to happen with Shri was actually on the cards. The unusual pang of guilt for the woman she had helped earlier that day was too hard to ignore.

Shri blushed and the atmosphere quickly turned awkward. How many times had Móirín let beautiful women distract her from the mission? When would she be able to get a peaceful moment with someone that she could potentially grow to care about? The war was cruel in more ways than one.

As she cleared her head she realised that the data Shri was after must have been part of what she had downloaded earlier, no doubt interesting intel that her employer would also want. _She's only the women you're supposed to kill and now you know why._

"Danica Shri, I am no expert on the bonds between sisters. However, if it's any consolation, yours was thoughtful enough to send me to make sure you got out of here. It will make my task just that much easier if the entire group moves at once but you are my number one priority. Maybe your sister is holding out on you, maybe not, but she definitely wants you to return safely. Don't worry about that data, it might only show an ugly truth about someone who has their heart in the right place or it might not hold anything at all. Does it really matter right now what is on there?"

"Really? How can I know that for sure? You're being here is such coincidence."

"Does the phrase 'The roses on the mountain-top are blue' mean much to you?" Móirín hoped very much that it would, it was a re-occuring algorithim that she had picked up on Ari's computer in reference to her sister.

Shri was quiet for a long minute while Móirín's stomach churned and her mind tried to think of a contigency plan. Eventually the Echani looked down at the broach on her chest. The engraving was written in her native language, not something an outsider would be able to read and she gave Móirín a smile, "Yes, it means a lot more than you can imagine. Ok, I believe you and.. and maybe you're right, if she wanted me to know something she would say so herself. Going behind her back isn't the most honourable thing to do. But do you really have a plan to save all of us?"

Móirín frowned, "Only one that involves saving you, as I said you're the only objective here. The others aren't a concern to me, though using them to our advantage could be useful."

"I would rest easier without the loss of innocent lives on my concious.."

"This is war, Shri, sometimes you have to make hard choices. Your sister would know all about that as a senator, do you really want to let her down because a few extra lives mattered more than your own? Those people out there are ungrateful and weak, they'd be lucky for anyone to come rescue them. But you have a heart of gold, you're far more valuable."

"I still don't like it,"

"You really don't have a choice in the matter. Now let me handle the logistics, going to need a few minutes to observe comm traffic and find our best window of opportunity. I'm not throwing them to the kath hounds, Shri, but I won't go out of my way to help them either. Ideally, everyone gets out of this alive but ideals don't always hold up in the real world."

Shri bowed to Móirín before leaving the room to leave the Chiss alone to do work on her preparations. Móirín but her lip as she tried to figure out something that had been bothering her since she had began this phase of her plan. How was she going to get out of the Senate Building? It was evident that the Empire would come looking for survivors at any moment and she may have trapped herself with her own lies.

Getting Shri alone wasn't going to be too difficult, she was far too trusting of Móirín already. The asssassin was slightly disappointd by the challenge of the hunt as it descended into "shooting fish in a barrel" territory. Beggars couldn't be choosers and an assassin had to get paid one way or another. So long as she kept her emotions at bay, that would be the easier of the two tasks before her. Besides she wasn't in the mood to argue her case for stealing the data first and it would have only upsetted Shri more than she already was. A Chiss didn't often choose the merciful path but Móirín was a bit of an exception to the rule.

Without the distraction nagging at her subconcious, Móirín was finally able to piece together her next move. There was a rescue team being dispatched to the Senate Building after all but it was going to be several hours before they arrived. She didn't have several hours to waste, nor did the unlucky survivors who were already running out of food and supplies. They had probably been trapped since morning given the timing of the invasion and well-pampered civilians weren't going to be too happy to move with empty stomachs. What good was a Republic extraction team going to be for her anyway, they would probably shoot her on sight. But Shri's nagging expression kept haunting her as she tried to rationalise not going out of her way for Republic citizens.

Móirín shook her head as she tried to figure out what to do, the path had seemed so much clearer five minutes ago. She could have killed her target five minutes ago and have been done with it all. Couldn't she have fought her way through a mostly under-armed mob of people who would have been too scared by the sound of a discharged weapon to throw up any sort of resistance in the first place? Her lust for companionship and the finer things in life was about to get her into trouble, now wasn't the time for daydreaming. _Stick with the first lie, better than inventing new ones and getting caught in your own web. Even if things get messy, you're the one with the biggest gun._

She sighed and took one more look around the gaudy office for inspiration. It didn't occur to her that she was just anxious about killing someone in cold blood. Móirín could only count her victims on one hand and had somehow convinced herself recently that she was a cold-hearted killer despite the facts. Truthfully, she had only killed one person directly in such a manner before and that had been a fight of survival, not a job that paid in blood money. No, the nerves were simply due to how attractive her target was and how ashamed she felt about potentially murdering her.

A small bauble caught her eye as she turned to leave the room at last. It was a signet ring with a large pendant featuring the the Echani colour code and what she guessed was the Danica family crest. Where had she seen that symbol before? She picked up the ring and twirled it around in her fingers for a moment before noticing a small button on the back. Lightly tapping it she was surprised when the ring disappeared from view despite the weight of it still being felt in her palm.

A cloaking device, of course. The Echani were famous for light-weight armour and technology that allowed fluid movement in battle, it made sense that they would develop their own personal stealth generators as well. The ring must have been a prototype for a much larger version, the kind that could be worn as a belt that would cover the entire user in an invisible shield. This had to be what her employer was after but she could easily use the tech for herself. The emblem wasn't the same as the pendant that Shri had been wearing around her neck but it had matched the emblem she had worn around her waist. _For once, checking out a lady has actually done you some good, well done, _she laughed at her own observation.

Confident in how she could escape the building, regardless of what happened to the rest of the civilians, she finally strode out of the room and called the guards over to talk tactics. When the time was right, she sent the group off to an unknown fate but told Shri in advance to stay behind so that she could lead her through a safe route. Shri made no more protests about using other persons as cannon fodder and she reluctantly remained at Móirín's side while they said good bye to the others.

In the distance the assassin could hear gunfire and a fight taking place in the foyer. It had to be the Empire making its move. She watched as Shri turned her head to follow the new sounds, the woman held onto Móirín's left arm with a tight grip as she waited for the more experienced combatant to lead her away. Such beautiful hair she had. Móirín winced as she drew her weapon with her free arm and pointed it at the woman who had entrusted her so easily. Before she could have a second thought, she pulled the trigger and tightly closed her glowing red eyes as the bolts fired. When she opened them, her victim laid sprawled at her feet, still clutching her arm, dark blood oozing from the wound at the back of her head.

Hastily, and because she didn't want to think about anything just then, Móirín rummaged through the blood-stained garments and unhooked Shri's belt. With a bit of relief, a similar button could be found on the buckle and she hurriedly donned the PSG. Just as she left the scene she caught sight of her first Mandalorian, rather a whole group of them, skirmishing with a platoon of Republic troopers who had shown up way too late. She didn't take much notice of them though as she fled the new battlefield.


End file.
